Pond plants growing in pots are well known in the art. One such plant is the water lily. The pot is placed on the bottom of the pond and the leaves or pads of the water lily float to the surface. The fish in the pond will not eat the stems or leaves but they will dig in the dirt in the pot until they expose the roots that are much tendered that the stems and leaves and will eat the roots. This feeding will eventually kill the plant.